A goth girl's confession
by echostar123
Summary: Love is twisted. it makes you do crazy things and trust me i know first hand how twisted but wonderful love can be  sam


**HIYA IM BACK! AAAAAAAAANNNND WITH ANOTHER ONE-SHOT! HOW AWESOME IS THAT? ANYWAY, HERE I IS**

I brought my pillow closer to my chest. Oh ya I got it bad. Love. But ot jus with any one, I was in love with my best friend Danny Fenton. I admit it. So why is it SO HARD to tell him how I feel! I know I love him, I've know since the second grade fo cryng out loud! But just like every other crush\love I don't know how HE feels and its driving ME insane! I have half a mind to go and tell him, but my other half is afraid of rejection. Rejection, such a terriable word. It's my worst fear. I sat on my bed staring at the wall, running my hand through my tangled hair.

I sighed then sucked in a shaky breath. Throwing the pillow to the side I stood, fixed my hair and cloths, and walked out the door. Tonight I would tell him. I would tell him how I feel. The air was cold and I could see my breath as I started to jog down the fimalliar path to my best friend and secret love's house some what wishing I had brought a jacket. As I got closer I found myself running faster and faster until I was practicaly sprinting. The new courage and detirmination I felt as I ran excited me. It made me feel invinciable.

_'No turning back now Sam' _I thought to myself as i reached the bottom of the front steps.

Dashing up the stairs two at a time I stopped to take a breath. I looked at my watch. Crap, its two thirty AM. I sighed again.

_'Great I finally get the courage to tell him how I feel and he's sleeping' _

or so I thought. I ran to the side of his house and looked up at his window noticing the light was on. Joy serged through me as I saw that. Climbing up the draining pipe like I had done only a few months before my courage grew and grew. Though I slipped a few times, I finally managed to get to the window. I knocked lightly on it a bit of fear welling up inside me. I saw a spiky haired shadow come to the window. As he came closer i felt it harder and harder to breath. He opening his blinds, His eyes widened in shock as he saw me but he let me in anyway.

"Sam, what are you dong here at-" he looked at his clock "two thirty in the morning?"

still panting I looked up at him smling.

"I need to tell you something very important." I said as i sat down on his bed.

He looked at me weird for a sec, then smiled that goofy grin that makes my heart melt every time.

"So important you had to climb up to my window at two in the AM."

"Two thirty but, yes."

His smile turned to a smirk.

"Okay, what does the mysterious Sam Manson have to say this time."

I smiled evily back at him my purple lips gleaming in the porly lit room.

"Well, more like show you."

His eyes narrowed. His smirk turning into a very curious frown. This made me smile even more.

"okay...lets... see it."

I stood and walked to him my heart beating faster that the speed of light. His eyes widened a bit, I ignored it as I got closer and closer unil I was only a few inches from him. His eyes widend a bit more.

"S-sam what are you-"

I kissed him lovingly before he could finish his sentence. I felt him tence up as I did so but soon, to my suprise he loosened up and kissed me back. My arms snaked their way to the back of his neck and his hands found their way to my waist and neck. He pulled me closer deepening the kiss. we stayed like that for what seemed like forever.

Breaking the kiss, he looked down at me smiling and still holding me close. His eyes full of love. I smiled back the same way never wanting letting go. leanimg my head into the crook of his neck breathing in his sweet scent. He hugged me tighter.

"Wow..." I breathed.

"ya..WOW..."

"Sam, I-I think I-I love you." he said as he sat me down on his bed.

I looked up at him smirking.

"I love you too ya big goof."

And with that he tackled me into a big hug laughing the whole time.

END

***looks down at review button* eh eh? you know you want to *winks* **

**(Sorry for any spelling mistakes can't spell worth crap and my writing program dosn't have spell check.)**


End file.
